


Mom & The L Word

by Crowsims



Series: A Crow Flies in Sunnydale [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Crow - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: A first sit down with Joyce leads to saying their deep feelings for the first time.





	Mom & The L Word

**Author's Note:**

> Second in my Crow series. More to come.

It was a nice cool evening, perfect for a late night stroll through the graveyard with your girlfriend.

 

Yes, I’m finally able to call Buffy my girlfriend. If she can stand up before her friends, her Watcher and even the newest Slayer in town, Faith, and tell them that I’m her girlfriend then I can do the same. Even though I don’t have any real friends outside the Scoobies to tell it to.

 

I got the better end of that deal.

 

Faith got called when Kendra died and stormed in to town in her leather pants, bringing an ancient cloven vampire that killed her Watcher. She’s got a wild attitude and a bit of a troubled past, but aside from that she’s a good Slayer. She and Buffy have already started bonding since Faith declared she’s bi and didn’t have a problem with us being together. The rest of the gang took a little longer, but eventually accepted us like the true friends they are. Just as they’ve come to accept Faith…mostly.

 

Faith and I are cool since I helped kill hoof boy and saved her ass.

 

Her words not mine.

 

“This is nice,” Buffy declared swinging our interlaced fingered hand back and forth, brining my thoughts back to the here and now, “Of course there are more romantic places to be with your girlfriend at night, but this is still nice. A perfect night to be with your girlfriend wouldn’t you agree?”

 

“Is that your new favorite word?”

 

“What?” Buffy asked innocently.

 

“Girlfriend,” I answered with a grin, “You seem to find a way to squeeze it in to every sentence these days.”

 

“No I don’t.”

 

“You said it twice just now,” I explained glancing at her with amusement in my eyes, “This morning you said it five times before going back to school. The night before that you may have screamed it as I…”

 

“You made your point,” Buffy interrupted stepping in front of me and walking backwards, “I can’t help it. I’ve never had an actual girlfriend before. I kinda like it.”

 

“I like having you as a girlfriend too,” I replied warmly as I let go of her hand and watched her skip in front of me happily. She is such a girly girl.

 

 _‘I agree,’_ Sis said as she landed on my shoulder.

 

“See anything during your flight?” I asked as we watched Buffy continue skipping.

 

_‘Our new favorite brunette smoking against a headstone a few feet in front of Buffy. Other then that not much in the way of demons and vamps. Looks like you three can call it an early night.’_

 

“Good,” I stated happily.

 

 _‘I gotta say I’m proud of you,’_ Sis began, _‘You two have come a long way in such a short amount of time. I’ve never seen you smile so much.’_

 

“Thanks.”

 

 _‘You ready to use the L word yet?’_ Sis asked curiously.

 

I froze in place as Buffy ran over to Faith as she quickly put out her cigarette, knowing how much the smell and the mere fact that she smokes bothers Buffy.

 

When Buffy and I started this relationship, each of us getting over our first real meaningful ones that ended badly, we agreed not to use the L word. Rather we agreed that we like each other…a lot.

 

Were we ready to say it? Was I?

 

 _‘Erica will always hold a special place in your heart and she knows that. Just as you know the same holds true for her and Angel. I think you two are ready. In fact I was willing to place money on you saying it the first night you two…you know._ ’

 

“Did you watch us? Buffy’s right, you are a pervert,” I scolded, flexing my shoulder and sending her flying towards Buffy.

 

 _‘Be that as it may, you’re ready to move on. And I’m not talking about the afterlife,’_ Sis replied as she landed on a headstone in front of Buffy and Faith.

 

Buffy turned my way and smiled as she waved me over. Faith leaned in and said something to Buffy that caused her face to turn as red as Willow’s hair before she turned and punched Faith’s arm. Faith just laughed.

 

I had to smile at the scene, happy that the two Slayers were getting along despite being polar opposites. Faith turned to me and beckoned me over quickly as she used her other hand to defend against Buffy’s continued onslaught.

 

Guess I better go bail her out of whatever trouble she started.

 

***

 

I was finally able to negotiate a treaty between the two, despite still not knowing what started their fight, but wanting to put an end to it. We go to the Bronze to dance and hang out and Faith buys the drinks.

 

I can’t digest food anymore but apparently I can drink; though I’m not sure what happens to the liquid. Maybe it helps replace the blood I loose that turns to ash whenever I’m stabbed slashed or otherwise injured. I don’t know and really don’t want to. People do find it weird though when I take Buffy out to dinner every now and then and I don’t order anything for myself aside from a drink. Buffy doesn’t say anything about it; she just likes me spoiling her.

 

Paying rent on the loft as well as gas for my bike and food and drink for Buffy has led me to getting a job at the Bronze. Some nights I play the guitar and sing alone, other nights I team up with some of the other bands like Oz’s, Willow’s boyfriend. Other nights I play bouncer; which you wouldn’t think is necessary at a place like the Bronze, but this is the Hellmouth and sometimes people get a little rambunctious at night.

 

The three of us were currently on the dance floor, dancing a little too close to each other, caught up in the heavy beat the band was playing and earning lewd glances from some of the guys around us. They tried to join us but a cold dead stare from me sent them scurrying back to their dates.

 

Buffy was grinding her butt in to my center, reaching a hand back and tangled it in Faith’s hair. Faith responded and moved in closer to me as she wrapped an arm around Buffy and pulled us closer together.

 

“Carmen,” Buffy breathed.

 

“Yeah babe,” I replied in a heated tone.

 

“Will you go get us a drink?”

 

The haze lifted from my head and I looked down in to Buffy’s eyes like she was truly a dumb blonde. She batted her eyelashes and smiled innocently at me as she turned and pushed herself closer in to me till the three of us were practically sharing the same space.

 

“Sure,” I sighed, “Whatever my girlfriend desires.”

 

Faith chuckled and handed me some cash before I squeezed free and made my way to the bar.

 

“Enjoying your night off?” Max, one of the bartenders here, asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

 

“Shut up and give me three sodas,” I ordered with a smirk.

 

“Still can’t believe you faked your own death just so you could move on to younger and blonder pastures after Erica died.”

 

It’s the story I faked, with some help, about my resurrection. Musicians fake their own death sometimes so they can come back as a different artist. I can’t give you a name off the top of my head right now, but it does happen.

 

I think?

 

Anyway, that’s what I said happened to me after Erica’s death. It wasn’t very original, but it worked thanks to Willow and Giles. Willow was able to alter the reports about the night of our death to make it look like only Erica died that night and I died the day after by suicide. Giles altered my death certificate to make it look like a forgery to sell it as a fake death. As convoluted as it may sound the police bought it. No one questioning me further about it, beyond the odd tease here and there. Living on the Hellmouth has made people in town accept the weird as a way of life it seems.

 

“She is something else and worth a little embarrassment and criticism,” I admitted turning to see Buffy and Faith talking as they continued dancing.

 

“So’s the brunette,” Max added appreciatively, “You know I used to see her in here every night, picking up some guy or chick and leaving with them. It was a different one every night. Now the only time I see her in here is when she’s with you, your girl or your friends.”

 

“There a question in there?” I asked pointedly as I took a sip of one of the sodas he just put down.

 

“What’s the story with the three of you?”

 

“The total opposite of whatever you’re thinking horndog,” I answered with a chuckle, “She’s a good friend nothing more.”

 

Max just nodded as he went to take care of another customer. I shook my head at his back then took the cups and carried them to a nearby table, whistling to the girls. Buffy leaned in and whispered something to Faith then led her to the table. If I didn’t know any better I’d say those two are trying to hide something from me.

 

***

 

Faith stuck around for a while and we talked and she shared another dance with us before ruffling our hair and leaving. Alone. Faith’s attitude about relationships is limited to one-nightstands; or as she liked to call it ‘get some get gone’. I don’t judge and neither does Buffy. But for some reason, as Max pointed out, she hasn’t been doing that lately. My thoughts about Faith and her night life were interrupted when Buffy placed her hand on my thigh and squeezed it.

 

“What’s up, babe?” I asked turning to her and smiling.

 

“You’re off tomorrow night too, right?”

 

“Yes I am,” I answered leaning in close, “You got something in mind for us to do?”

 

“Have some late night coffee with my mom,” Buffy answered softly.

 

My eyes shot open wide. Buffy wants me and her mom to meet!

 

I know she had a long talk with her mom about the whole Slayer thing, which led her to explain the whole Crow thing and that led to the whole having a girlfriend thing.

 

Sounds like a fun night right?

 

Well according to Buffy it was difficult, but afterwards she felt better about no longer having to lie to her mom and now the two are closer than ever. Now it seems it’s time to introduce her girlfriend to her mom.

 

I was very fortunate not to have to go through that with Erica since her parents were both dead and mine kicked me out of the house when I told them I was gay. They wanted nothing to do with me and barely even spoke to me at my sister’s funeral.

 

“You want me to come over and meet your mom?” I asked, seeking clarification.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And if I say no are you going to use ‘The Pout’ and make me?” I asked worriedly.

 

‘The Pout’ is Buffy’s most lethal weapon. When those eyes get big and puppy dog looking and that bottom lip sticks out and quivers…no one…living or dead can stand against it. I’m proof that it works on the dead…most of them anyway.

 

“No,” Buffy sighed sadly, looking away, “If you don’t want to I’m not going to force you. It’s just…I’ve told her all about you, about us, and she really wants to meet you. But like I said, it’s up to you.”

 

I took hold of her chin gently and brought her face back around and smiled at her softly. “Okay. What time?”

 

“She wanted to cook for you but after I told her you don’t eat she thought coffee would be better, maybe wine for you two,” Buffy explained excitedly, “Eight at night. Faith already agreed to handle patrolling for us.”

 

“Is that what you two discussed while I went and got the drinks?” I asked, my tone one of conspiracy.

 

“That among other things,” Buffy replied innocently.

 

“What other things?”

 

“Things she…we…want to keep secret for now,” Buffy answered in a tone that said ‘please drop it’.

 

“Okay, eight tomorrow night for drinks with your mom. Should be fun,” I laughed nervously.

 

“It’ll be fine,” Buffy stated strongly, leaning in and kissing me quickly then pulling back, “Come on, we got time for one last dance before you gotta get your girlfriend home.” Last dance of the night and it was a slow song, a fitting end to what’s been a fun evening.

 

I just hope tomorrow night goes the same way.

 

***

 

I arrived five minutes early, dressed in my cleanest black jeans and blouse, wearing a black suit like jacket Buffy got me. My hair was combed back and held in a ponytail. I was looking my best and bringing a bottle of red wine I stopped and picked up as a gift. Hopefully this would earn me some points to make up for the whole being dead and dating your daughter thing.

 

I knocked on the door and took a step back until Buffy’s mom opened it. Joyce Summers is a beautiful older woman with darker curlier blonde hair and an attractive figure for a woman her age.

 

Oh god, don’t repeat that out loud.

 

“Good evening Miss Summers,” I greeted her respectfully as I held out my hand, “I’m Carmen Lee. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

 

“Like wise my dear and please call me Joyce,” she replied as she took my hand and shook it firmly, “Come in.”

 

“Thank you,” I nodded stepping past her and in to the house, turning when she closed the door, “This is for you. I hope red’s okay?”

 

I held out the bottle out smiled softly. Joyce took it and gave it a once over before looking up and smiling back at me. “That’s so sweet of you,” Joyce stated warmly, “And yes, red is perfect. You look quite dashing tonight if you don’t mind me saying.”

 

“Thank you,” I breathed, thankful I was no longer capable of blushing, “You look very beautiful this evening as well. It’s clear to see where Buffy inherited her good looks from.”

 

“Polite and charming. Buffy is certainly lucky to have found such a catch.”

 

“Yes I am,” Buffy declared from halfway down the steps. I turned to her and if I still breathed I’d have lost my breath.

 

There Buffy stood in a rose pink sundress that hugged her form like a second skin. She wore very little make up and her hair was hanging loosely at her shoulders.

 

“I’ll go put this up for now and bring in the coffee,” Joyce said in an amused tone upon seeing my awe struck expression directed at her daughter, “Buffy, why don’t you show Carmen to the living room.”

 

“Okay mom,” Buffy replied, smiling thankfully at her mother as she waited till she was in the kitchen before coming down and standing in front of me, “You certainly clean up nice. You look quite handsome this evening.”

 

“And you look beautiful,” I declared, causing Buffy to blush as I reached back and pulled out a single long stem rose from under my coat, “This is for you.”

 

Buffy took it and brought it to her nose, taking in a deep breath of the fragrant blossom before smiling warmly at me. She then took my arm and led me in to the living room and sat us down on the couch just as her mother entered, carrying a tray with three cups of coffee and a plate of cookies.

 

***

 

We talked about simple things for a while, sipping coffee and the two of them finishing the cookies before Joyce began asking me questions about my life before Sunnydale. I didn’t lie or give short answers; instead I gave full honest explanations of my life.

 

I told her about my parents in Michigan and the way they reacted to my being gay. She was genuinely appalled by their behavior, which made me feel at ease about her feelings towards Buffy being with a woman. I told her about my grandmother, the sweetest woman in the world who took me in when they kicked me out and refused to have anything to do with them until they came to their senses…which never happened. Then I told her about loosing my sister and then my grandmother, both of whom I miss dearly.

 

After giving her sincere condolences, Joyce asked me about Erica. Buffy took my hand and squeezed it comfortingly before releasing it.

 

I told her how I met Erica at a club when she was taking pictures of me while I was playing on stage. How we were so much in love with each other and the life we had here before our deaths. Joyce apologized for bringing up a painful memory for me and I told her it was fine.

 

Buffy then excused herself to go to the little girl’s room, leaving me and her mom alone for what I assumed would be an interesting discussion.

         

“Carmen, Buffy’s told me about your…condition,” Joyce began politely, “I’m still learning to accept this new world she’s told me about and I have to be honest…it scares me. I worry about her going out at night and facing these monsters but, ever since she told me about you, I worry about the two of you now more then the monsters.”

 

I leaned back in to the couch and rested my head back, having a feeling just what it was that is worrying her because I’ve had the same thoughts.

 

“You’re worried about us getting close and the life we’ll have,” I translated out loud, “You’re worried about me hurting her if the time comes and I cross over in to the afterlife.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Would you like the basic reassurance or the truth?” I asked sitting forward, crossing my arms in my lap and locking eyes with her.

 

“The truth if you please,” Joyce answered, leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of her coffee.

 

“A Crow is supposed to stay until the wrong things are made right. Specifically the wrong that created it. That’s been done. I’m still here and plan on staying here for as long as Buffy wants me to be, not some powers. I didn’t plan on falling in love with your daughter; I didn’t even think I could ever feel that way about any one again. But I do.”

 

I closed my eyes and stood up moving to kneel right in front of Joyce. “I want to show you something if you’ll let me?” I asked her hopefully, holding out my hands.

 

Joyce was hesitant for a moment but then set her cup down and took my hands. I closed my eyes and using the power I have, showed Joyce the memory of her daughter killing Angel. She felt her daughter’s pain as she ran off out of town and suffered alone. I showed her the talk I had with Erica then the talk I had with Buffy right after. I showed her the days me and Buffy have spent together, minus the naked heavy breathing nights in my bed. The laughter we’ve shared, the feelings I have for her.

 

I let go of Joyce and watched as she took in a deep calming breath before looking at me warmly. “You love her.”

 

I closed my eyes and lowered my head, smiling ruefully.

 

“Yes, I do,” I answered honestly, “I know I’m dead and my heart doesn’t beat but when I look at her, when she smiles at me, when she laughs, when she’s just beside me…it feels like it could burst. Only Erica has ever made me feel that way and I thought I’d lost that with her death. But I’ve found it again in Buffy. I love her with everything I have left and I would die a thousand times to keep her safe from harm.”

 

“I take it you haven’t told her any of this yet?” Joyce asked, raising my head up.

 

“No,” I answered with a chuckle, “Given how we met and everything we decided to start out with like and work our way up to love. She’s going to be mad at me when she finds out I said the L word to you first and not her.”

 

“Mad isn’t the feeling I’d use to describe her feelings right now,” Joyce replied looking past me. I stood up and turned around to see Buffy standing there with a bright smile and watery eyes as a tear fell down her cheek.

 

Normally I’m able to sense people any where around me, even Buffy using her stealthiest moves. Lately it seems she’s been able to sneak up on me without my knowing. I wonder if it’s because of the turmoil my feelings have been in about this whole love thing?

 

“Well it’s late and I do have to get up early tomorrow,” Joyce began loudly to get our attention. It didn’t work, “I’m going to bed. It’s been a pleasure getting to know you Carmen. You’re welcome here anytime.”

 

“Thanks,” I said, managing to tear my eyes away from Buffy in order to give Joyce a handshake which she turned in to a hug by pulling me in to her. She then walked past me and hugged her daughter and said, in a motherly tone, “Not too late tonight, Buffy, you do have school in the morning.”

 

“Yes mom.” Buffy replied smiling at her mother.

 

Joyce looked back at me and smiled warmly then left the living room and headed up the stairs.

 

***

 

Buffy cleaned up quickly with my help then we went out and sat on the porch swing overlooking the backyard. There was a chill in the air tonight so I wrapped my coat around Buffy and held her close to my side, with her arms wrapped around my waist and her head resting on my shoulder.

 

I know I don’t have body heat but when I’m around Buffy believe me I blaze like the sun. And when she touches me during…you know…supernova.

 

That’s another thing you’re probably wondering about, huh perverts? How a dead woman can get aroused?

 

Well, I’m not going to go in to a lot of details, but to put your mind at ease let’s just say my body works similar to vamps. Blood still reaches important areas and the nerves are still there. They work just fine while my pain receptors seem to be numb.

 

“You really think you can stay here till I say so?” Buffy asked semi jokingly.

 

I placed a kiss to the top of her head then laid my cheek down on top of it. “I don’t know, but the PTBs are gonna have one hell of a fight on their hands if they try to take me away from you.”

 

“What about Erica?” Buffy asked softly.

 

“Haven’t we been over this before?” I asked with a laugh.

 

“Remind me again.”

 

“She’s where she belongs now, watching over me…over us with joy,” I told her warmly, “I’ll see her again when it’s time. I’ll introduce you two.”

 

“But…” Buffy began and stopped when Sis flew down and landed on the railing in front of us.

 

 _‘Will you stop with the troubling thoughts and just tell her you love her too so you can kiss and call it a night,’_ Sis demanded in an irritable tone.

 

“I’m this close to turning you in to a feather duster, bird,” Buffy warned coldly staring at Sis.

 

 _‘You’re welcome to try blondie,’_ Sis countered, flexing her wings.

 

“Guess I got no choice then,” Buffy said as she lifted her head off my shoulder and turned my face around till we were nose to nose, “Carmen, I love you too. I love you so much and don’t care what our life will be like together. Just so long as you’re with me.”

 

“Forever.”

 

“Only forever?” Buffy asked, her lips moving closer to mine.

 

“Forever and ever,” I answered, closing the gap and kissing her hungrily.

 

 _‘Finally,’_ Sis exclaimed, _‘Now we can call it a night right girls. Girls? Carmen? Carmen you may not need to breathe but she does. Oh for goodness sake, what did I ever do to deserve this?’_


End file.
